And Then Evil Prevailed (ALL)
by Umi Sakura
Summary: Okay. Here's the whole thing in one nice neat package. This is an AU where the G-Boys(and Girls) work for the forces of Good and Evil. 1x2, 3x4, 2x4, 1x3 1xOC, 3xOC and some Relena bashing. Enjoy!
1. Angels of Light and Dark

Angels of Light and Dark

By: Umi Sakura

Declaimer: I don't own the G-Boys. I wish I did though. I do however own Zoe so you can't take her! 

Author's Notes: I got this store from looking at this picture of Heero and Duo all in black but it has nothing to do with the picture. It's kinda weird and doesn't make much sense now but it will later. PLEASE R&R!!!

The plane landed on time just like she said it would. The passengers quickly got off the plane into the JFK airport. It was a bright sunny day.

"I hate the sun." A woman said as she got off the plane. You could see her in full view as she and to men came out of the crowd. They were all about 18 years of age.

She was dressed all in black along with her companions. She was in a black skirt that was about six inches above her knees, a black dress shirt that was slightly unbuttoned to revile some cleavage, and three inch heeled boots. Around her neck was a small necklase with a silver pentagram on it. She had dark brown hair that went down to her chin in curls and very dark sunglasses. She had a small black backpack on he right shoulder. On her left wrist lay a silver watch.

"Don't worry. Once we find them it will all go away." One of the two men behind her said. They all looked about 18 years old. 

The one that had spoken had dark brown hair that went right around his piercing dark blue eyes. He wore black jeans and a black dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows; it was untucked and unbuttoned to show off his muscular chest. 

The one that hadn't spoken had light brown hair that went over his left emerald green eye. He wore an old fashion black shirt, the sleeves unbuttoned and the shirt untucked like his friend. He also had on black slacks. He was a bit taller then his friend. The two put on sunglasses. 

" I hate this place during the day Heero. Can't we do this some other time?" the girl complained to the one that had spoken before.

"You said yourself Zoe that they are both here now." Heero said.

"There will be other times and other places. I just want to get out of this horrible sun!" Zoe said and started walking. 

"Let's just find the innocent ones and get out of here!" The last one said before there was another argument between Zoe and Heero. 

"Which gate is it Zoe?" Heero said as they walked.

"Gate 21. The plane should be there in…" She glanced at her watch. "Three minutes." They would make it with plenty of time to spare.

As they walked the one that had been unnamed started to watch the people smiling and laughing. He was so into them he started to stare.

"What ARE you doing Trowa?" Zoe asked as they sat down in the plastic blue seats and waited for the plane to arrive.

"Watching people." Trowa answered quietly.

"You've never been in a place with so many people have you?" Heero asked looking around at all the people.

" They're all so happy. I can feel everything they feel." Trowa almost smiled. "It's amazing even though I knew I could do it before."

"That's all well and good but don't stare or they'll get creeped out by us and that's not what we want now is it?" Zoe said placing her back on the floor in front of her.

"Were you ever like them Zoe? I mean before all this." Trowa said looking at her.

"You know the answer to that, Trowa." Zoe said coldly.

"So where are they? Didn't you say that only one was going to be on the plane?" Heero asked looking around the place for the ones called "the innocent ones".

"Let's see." Zoe said looking around. She stopped when she saw a man of about 18 with long light brown hair done into a braid of about a meter long. He had large violet eyes. He was wearing just a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. "That's the angel of darkness. The light one is on the plane."

This angel of darkness' beauty stunned Heero. They all knew that the angels of both light and dark were beautiful but none of them had ever seen one in person. Heero had thought that only when you die that you could see this much beauty in one person. This man that sat no more than 20 feet from him fascinated him. 

"What's his name?" Heero asked Zoe not looking at her.

"Duo Maxwell." Zoe said taking a compact out of her bag and checking her make-up. "Cute ain't he?" 

"Yes. When will the other arrive?" Trowa asked not really liking the looks Heero was giving to this Duo person.

Zoe glanced at her watch. "One more minute." The plane then landed. "Right on time." Zoe put her compact away and stood up. Trowa and Heero stood up as well. People started to come out of the little gate and Duo stood up as well. "Any second now." 

Then there was what they were looking for. A somewhat small man of about 18 years of age came out of the little gate. He had short light blonde hair and blue-green eyes with the most angelic face you've ever seen. He was wearing a red dress shirt and slacks. He went up and hugged the one called Duo Maxwell.

"I-is that him?" Trowa asked stunned by the new comer's beauty.

"Yup. Shall we boys?" Zoe said smugly.

"Trowa?" Heero asked nervously. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot in front of someone so beautiful.

"S-sure." Trowa said shyly. 

"Then let's get our angels." Zoe said smiling. 


	2. The Royal Castle of the Dark lord

The Royal Castle of the Dark Lord 

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I'm don't own the G-Boys. Never Will. I do own Zoe and Sebastian. I also don't own Crispix; I own a half-eaten box of them though. So don't sue I'm poor.

Author's Notes: I got this from looking at this picture of Heero and Duo all in black but this has nothing to do with the picture. There is some 1x2, 3x4 and 1x3 but nothing heavy ... yet. There is some OOC but I tried my hardest to keep them in. 

The next thing the two boys realize when they opened their eyes was that it was very dark and that it wasn't the Airport. The smaller one known as Quatre tried to look around but couldn't see past his nose because of the lack of light. 

"Duo?" 

"Quatre?"

Then as if on cue the light turned on and the boys found themselves sitting on a couch in a well-furnished room. At the door was a large dirty blonde man with green eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans.

"Are you two okay?" he said calmly. 

"Who are you?" Quatre asked standing and scanning the room.

"My name is Sebastian. I was sent here to help you get settled. If you need anything just ring the bell." He pointed to a small bell on the nightstand.

" Thank you." Quatre said politely. "Where are we?"

"You are in the royal castle of the Dark Lord. They will be here in a minute. Please try not to piss Zoe off. She has a very short temper." Sebastian said quickly and left.

"Quatre where are we and what's going on?!" Duo complained. "I'm pretty sure that that Dark Lord guy isn't going to be a nice fellow!"

"Calm down Duo!" Quatre said nervously. "As long as we keep out cool and just do what they want we should be fine." Right then Zoe, Trowa and Heero came into the room. They hadn't changed their clothes or anything about them for that matter.

"Have a nice nap?" Zoe joked. 

"Zoe!" Heero glared at her. 

"What? You have a problem with me talking to them Hee-Chan?" Zoe glared back at Heero. "Oh yes, I forgot you don't like being called that do you?" She looked at Duo and Quatre. "I suggest you call him that all the time."

"Zoe shut up." Heero gave her his best death glare.

"Whatever." 

Trowa decided to speak up. "I very sorry if we have worried you in anyway. We really tried to be a non-scary as possible." Quatre and Duo just looked at him. Trowa looked at Heero and Zoe. "Okay they are really frightened." 

"Well if they're frightened of us then this is pointless. I'm leaving." Zoe then left. 

Heero, not wanting Zoe to do something stupid turned to Trowa. "You go get Sebastian to calm down Zoe. I'll handle them." 

"But-" Trowa started but was cut off.

"Go!" Trowa left. Heero turned to Quatre and Duo. "I'm Heero, the other man was Trowa and as you might have guessed the woman was Zoe. You can go anywhere in the castle but the north wing. Zoe lives there. Have fun we will send for you when we need you." Heero left.

"That was odd." Duo said turning to Quatre. "Shall we explore?" 

"There was something about that Trowa guy that seemed different. Like it was out of place almost." Quatre said quietly. 

Duo got up and walked to the door. "Who cares Quatre-Baby? We're stuck here we're aloud to explore. Let's go." He pointed out the door.

"Why not? There seems to be nothing better to do." Quatre sighed and they left.

"Like that's gonna work Heero." Zoe, Heero, Trowa, and Sebastian were in the study talking. Zoe was lying on the Victorian couch eating out of a box of Crispix. Heero was sitting at a desk looking threw some books he got out of the library. Trowa was drawing a picture by the fireplace. Sebastian was in a chair writing. "You may be the perfect solider but let's face it you are totally not the brains of this operation." 

"It was just a idea Zoe." Heero was getting pissed.

"What I don't get is why they're calmer then I thought they would be." Trowa commented not looking up from his picture.

"It just makes our jobs easier." Sebastian said. "What time did you say he was coming?"

"Three." Zoe answered. She glanced at her watch. "He should be here any minute now." 

"Where are the angels?" Heero asked.

"They're in the next hallway. They'll be here by the time he gets here." Zoe answered. She grabbed a handful of Crispix and popped a few in her mouth. 

"Do you have to eat those stupid things." Heero complained. "They make too much noise." He glared at her.

"What your ears can't take it? Then you shouldn't have been such a weakling when we met him, Heero."

"Do you find some enjoyment in saying my name?" 

"What you only like it when RELENA says it?" Zoe glared at Heero.

"I hate you."

Zoe smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Then all of the sudden as if out of nowhere, a huge black cloud appeared in the middle of the room. The four stood in front of the cloud each striating up as quickly as they could. When the cloud disappeared what stood in front of them was a tall man with long blonde hair and blonde eyes. He too wore all black but he wore it with a grace that the others did not posses.

They all bowed. "Lord Milliardo, it is a pleasure as always." Zoe said looking at him and smiling brightly.

"Have you found the angels you promised the high council?" Milliardo asked coldly.

"The angel of light and the angel of darkness are in the castle as we speak." Heero said as they all stopped bowing.

"Good. Did you need to use your powers much?" He asked Heero.

"Only in the initial capture my lord." Heero answered.

"Now remember that they must stay pure until next week when you will give them to the council. If they are unpure you will lose your chances at becoming a true solider of darkness." Milliardo said glancing over all of them. "Do you understand?" 

"We understand" They answered in unison. Then Milliardo's cloud started to appear again and they all took a step back.

"I will return again in three days to confirm it again. Good bye." Then Milliardo and the cloud disappeared.

"Can you do that boys?" Zoe asked Trowa and Heero. 

"What about Sebastian?" Trowa asked Zoe.

"He has no interest in them but I've seen the way you look at them. There's always lust in your eyes." Zoe smiled and grabbed a book from the table and started to read. As she read she sat on the couch and started to eat Crispix again. "Sebastian go check on them."

"Sure." Sebastian left.

"At least we can still have sex Zoe. Too bad for you." Heero said coldly.

"I can't have sex, you're always drunk and Trowa's quiet it's all good." Zoe snapped back. "Oh well." 

Quatre and Duo quickly ran back to their room after they had heard the conversation between the four and their dark lord. 

"Did you hear that Duo? They're going to kill us!" Quatre almost yelled.

"They just said that they would GIVE us to this high council they never said anything about KILLING Quatre." Duo said nervously. Sebastian walked in before Quatre could say anything.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine thank you Sebastian." Quatre said as calmly as he could.

"Alright then." Sebastian nodded and left. Outside he looked sadly at the ground. "Poor kids. It's so sad that they have to die."


	3. The Light Warriors

The Light Warriors

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never Did. Never Will. I do own Zoe, Sebastian, Chloe, Christina, and (the mentioned) Bruce. They're mine you can't have them! 

Author's Notes: This was inspired by a picture of Heero and Duo all in black. This has nothing to do with the picture. It has 1x3 and also some Relena bashing. You don't like it you don't read it There is some OOC. It makes sense in this one. It helps if you still had some questions from the last two. PLEASE R&R! ! ! ! ! ! I'm begging you. (What happened last time with like no one reading and only 2 people reviewing is really killing my self-esteem. It's like saying to me "Hey Umi you suck!" Which I find very, very mean!)

In the nightlife of New York City about a year before our story takes place things were very different. In a small music store in the lower West Side a young man by the name of Odin was trying to get ride of his annoying blonde co-worker named Relena. Odin was a small, weak man to say the least and was having a lot of trouble.

"But Heero why can't you come to my family's party next Friday?" Relena asked grabbing on to his arm. 

"Thank you come again." He said to a customer, then turned to Relena. "I happen to have a date with my girl friend, Relena."

"You that little slut you call a girlfriend?" She gave him a look. "Really Heero how can you even talk to her and not feel like she's the stupidest person on the planet?" 

"She may be a little… uneducated but she's a very nice person." Odin answered grabbing his coat. "I'm going on my break. I'll be back in an hour." He said and then started to leave.

"Well think about the party okay Heero!" Relena yelled before he got out of the door.

Outside Odin whispered to himself. "That won't take long."

He walked down to the East Side and into a small strip club only after waving to the bouncer. He got into the dimly lit room and saw a very beautiful woman with brown hair dancing on stage. As soon as she stopped a man came on the stage.

"Let's have a hand for the beautiful Miss Zoe." Zoe waved and walked off stage. Odin followed and met her in the back room where all the other girls were changing and getting ready for their turn. 

"Heather." He said and they hugged.

"Odin! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get here until later?" She asked and smiled brightly.

"I had to get away from Relena. She was pushing her family party yet again." 

"Will she ever stop hitting on my beloved boyfriend?" she joked and kissed Odin passionately. "So you gonna go out with me that night? Or stay home playing video games again?"

"I'm thinking I'm probably going out with you. We could stay in. Rent a movie. Have sex in the kitchen again." He smiled a thing he rearly does anymore.

"Sounds like fun. Wanna go get a bit to eat? I don't have to back for another two hours before my next shift." Heather said still smiling.

"Sure why not?" Heather slid on a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. "I have to stop at Bruce's on the way."

"What is it this time?" Heather asked putting on lipstick. 

"Some imported booze." Odin and Heather left and walked down a very dark street. 

"I don't like Bruce. He's an ass." Heather grabbed Odin's hand. "He tried to cut off your hand last time. Not that's just not the way you do business, Odin." 

"What would you rather he cut off my dick?" Odin joked. Heather gave him a look. "It's the way he works Heather. He was just trying to thin out the surplus population, not cut off my hand so don't worry." Odin chuckled. 

"The what?" Heather looked at him

"Nevermind." They stood at a large old broken down building. Odin knocked and Milliardo answered. "Where's Bruce?"

"He had to take a holiday." Milliardo said coldly.

"Wow you're cute!" Heather smiled seductively. "What's your name?" 

"Milliardo."

"That's different. Is it French?" Heather said puzzled by the odd name.

"No." He answered without a bit of emotion in his voice. 

"Well aren't we being mean." Heather said sarcastically. 

"Heather shut up before he gets mad." Odin whispered.

"Odin Lowe Jr.! How dare you talk to me like that!" Heather snapped at him.

"I'm doing it for your own good!" Odin snapped back.  
"You don't like each other much do you?" Milliardo asked. It was more of a statement then a question.

"No but the sex is good." Heather said quietly.

"You don't like your lives do you."

"I hate having to work with that blonde twit all day long." Odin complained.

"You only say that because you think she's hot." Heather joked.

"How would you like to have everything you've ever wanted?"

"Love it." They said in unison. 

"Alright then." Milliardo's cloud rapped around the two and they turned into the people we know as Zoe and Heero. When the cloud disappeared the two were different. Once Odin now Heero was strong and confident. Once Heather now Zoe was smart and even more beautiful then she was before. The both wore the black outfits we saw them in earlier. "Do you like your gifts?"

"He adores then." Zoe said as if on key. She looked up from herself. "How did I know that? Who are you?"

"I gave you what you asked for. Unending knowledge and beauty. I am Lord Milliardo, a dark prince. To keep your gifts you must turn a light angel dark."

"A light angel?" Heero asked.

"Zoe can tell you anything you want to know if you ask. I will give you help." Sebastian appeared in front of them. "This is Sebastian. He will help you find an angel." 

"How can we ever thank you?" Heero asked.

"Serve me for as long as you can." The three bowed and Milliardo disappeared with his cloud as well. Zoe turned to the two boys.

"Let's go get an angel." She smiled.

On the other side of town three people dressed in all white stood in a small apartment talking to a Chinese man surrounded by a white cloud. Two were blonde girls. One was wearing a white dress the other a white skirt and white dress shirt. They both had long hair and blue eyes. They were identical. The third had light brown hair that went over his left emerald green eye. He wore white slacks and a white dress shirt the sleeves unbuttoned and the shirt untucked. 

"We have found the chosen Angel of Light Wufei." The blonde with a white shirt said brightly. "No thanks to Christina." She joked.

"It was one little mistake Chloe you don't have to be mean about it." The other snapped back jokingly.

"How do you feel Triton?" Wufei asked the last one.

"Different. Like I'm complete yet still missing something deep down. I really don't get it Mr. Wufei. If I'm supposed to be some sort of angel then why don't I have the white wings and why do I have to dress like this? I find it really odd. Shouldn't there be some book like 'Being an Angel for Dummies'?" Triton asked.

"You sure do speak a lot." Wufei joked. "You don't get the 'white wings' until you die. You are an angel but you're not a full angel until you die. Right now you are just like… an angel in waiting. I'm pretty sure that's why you don't feel complete Triton."

"Oh okay. So now what do I do?" Triton asked.

"You help Chloe and Christina turn dark angels and warriors light." The two girls smiled at the now smiling Triton.

"So ask me a question Heero. Odd I called you Heero." Zoe said. They were now at Heero's studio apartment in the Upper West Side. 

"Heero and Zoe are your names. You can't even remember your old ones." Sebastian told them. He was walking around the apartment, while Zoe and Heero were on the couch. It was still light outside.

"You're right. I can't remember." Heero said quietly to himself.

"Ask me a question Hee-Chan." Zoe said happily.

"Don't call me that. What's 854963275 divided by 4?" Heero answered quickly.

"213740818.8. Is that right?" Heero grabbed a calculator from the table and put in the numbers. "Is it?"

"It is. Wow." He put it down. "I wonder what I can do?" He looked at Zoe. "What can I do Zoe? What's my special power?"

"You unending strength. You can hear better than normal people, you can run fast than normal people, you can see better than normal people, and you are stronger than normal people." 

"What can you do Sebastian?" Heero asked him.

"I can read minds." Sebastian said coldly.

"Oh. That's cool." Zoe said. "I feel weird. Why?"

"You need to feed." Sebastian said.

"Like a vampire?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Sort of. Come on I'll show you." Sebastian said and grabbed his coat. 

In a dimly lit club in the projects out warriors of light stepped in and sat at a table. They looked out of place in the dark place. Triton noticed this right away.

"Why do we have to wear all this white? It doesn't go well with my hair and we totally stand out in a crowd." He told Chloe. "I personally hate wearing all white. I feel like on of those people who think that they are Jesus or something like that." He turned to Christina. "Why are we here anyway? I thought that angels didn't drink."

"They don't. We're looking for dark warriors. They like to hang out in places like this." She answered. Her tone was deep and low. "Can you feel anything yet Chloe?"

Chloe had her eyes closed and in her mind pictures of the club came out. Each person had a bright colored glow to him or her. Then she came to a table with three people. They had a black glow to them. "Three people. Two male, one female. They're at a table on the other side of the club." Chloe said opening her eyes and looking at Triton and Christina. 

"Shall we then?" Christina said standing.

Zoe bit her lip. "They ooze energy Sebastian. All of it focused on sex."

"You feed off sexual energy. I thought so. It is a very useful power but there is a huge downside to it." Sebastian said sadly.

"That would be?" Heero asked wondering himself.

"You can never have sex again."

"What the fuck does that mean?! For crying out loud! This isn't a useful power! It sucks ass! I want a different power!" Zoe complained.

"Every power has a downside to it. You learn to live with it." Sebastian said coldly.

"You are so no help."

"What about me?" Heero asked quietly.

"You used to be an alcoholic right?" Heero nodded. "Then you must drink to survive."

"That doesn't sound to hard." Heero said to himself.

"Oh sure! He gets to be drunk all the time! But noooo poor little Zoe can't have sex!" 

Then in front of them were three people dressed in all white. We know them as Chloe, Christina, and Triton. They three looked up at them and there was instant hatred. 

"Can I help you?" Zoe said coldly as she placed her cheek in her hand.

"I think you know why we're here." Christina said back.

"You want to turn us good don't you?" Sebastian joked. "I some how think that that's not going to happen anytime this century." 

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Triton said cheerfully. "Then we can talk quietly and not kill each other. Like people."

"What makes you think we're people?" Heero said looking at him. The look made Triton blush and that made Heero almost smile.

Zoe glared at Heero and Triton. "What annoying little bugs they are don't you think so Hee-Chan?" She glared at him.

"I told you not to call me that." He looked at them. "So sit." They did as they were told.

"Maybe we can come to some agreement-" Chloe started but Zoe cut her off.

"I'll make you a deal. Sebastian here," She pointed to him. "Will spend a day with you getting all happy and jolly and shit, if you boy here spends an hour with Heero." She looked at Triton. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she smiled her evil smile.

"One day for one hour?" Chloe said nervously. 

"That's the deal." Zoe was still smiling.

"Can we talk for a second?" Christina asked. 

Zoe glanced at her watch. "You have five minutes." They then got up and moved to a different table to talk. Heero glared at Zoe.

"What are you thinking?!" Heero whisper yelled at her.

"He's dripping sexual energy and it's all pointed at you. If you kiss him he'll turn for sure." Zoe said as if it was nothing.

"What?!" Heero glared at her.

She spoke very slowly as if he was stupid. "You kiss him he turn evil." 

"That's is such a great idea Zoe!" Sebastian said happily. "But did you have to us me?" 

"You want to help me Sebastian? You do what your told." She almost yelled at him.

When the five minutes were up they three sat down. "Do we have a deal?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "Deal." They two shook.


	4. Switching Places

****

Switching Places

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys. I do however own Zoe, Sebastian, Chloe, and Christina. You can't have them they're mine!

Author's Notes: Well here I am again for the fourth part. I got this story from a picture of Heero and Duo dressed all in black. This however has nothing to do with the picture. This has some more 1x3 and a hint of Relena bashing. You don't like you don't read. Anyway Trowa turns evil! And then we go back to our original story line yay! Like all my readers went away and I feel really, really sad! So PLEASE R&R! ! ! ! ! PLEASE! ! ! ! ! !

"Okay. So we meet in the same place tomorrow at sun set. Then we get our hour." Zoe said smiling. "Sebastian will meet you at sun rise to do all the jolly shit. I'm okay with that." She looked around the dimly lit club. "You okay with that Heero? Sebastian?"

"I'm okay with that." Heero said smiling at Triton.

"Same here." Sebastian said quietly.

"You okay with that Christina? Triton?" Chloe asked. They both nodded. "Alright then tomorrow it is."

Zoe looked Triton up and down. "And make sure he wears a darker color."

"Sorry white's the standard." Chloe said giving Zoe a glare.

"I should have known. Well see ya." Zoe left with Heero and Sebastian not far behind. 

"Let's go get you ready Triton." Christina said. Triton took his eyes from the door that Heero had left and looked at Christina and Chloe. They left as well.

"So now what?" Chloe asked when they got back to their hotel room. "Do we just train Triton in the ways of the dark warriors or do we just sit around until sunrise?"

"We train him Chloe of course. How could even ask that dumb of a question?" Christina said angrily at Chloe. "I hate having to work with them but the end will be worth it." 

"The ends justify the means?" Triton asked, "Since when has that been our motto? I still don't like the fact that I have to spend an hour with that Heero guy. I mean we'll be ALONE."

"Don't worry Triton. If you just listen to us then you'll be okay." Chloe smiled at him and Triton remembered why he had joined them.

"Just use that winning charm of yours Heero and you'll turn him for sure." Zoe said smiling. They were back at Heero's apartment. Zoe was going threw the fridge while Sebastian and Heero were just sitting around.

"I don't see why you can't do it." Heero said almost to himself. "You're better at this sort of stuff anyway. It's how you got me."

Zoe found a soda and went with it the living room and sat down in a chair. "He likes you. It'll be easy. Just pin him on a wall and kiss him. Make sure it's a French kiss. We don't want to take any chances. You can even screw him if you want but all you need is that first kiss and we can keep our powers." 

"How do you know he's a light ANGEL. He could be just another warrior." Sebastian commented and the two looked at each other.

"Well ask me Heero. Ask 'is Triton a light angel?' " Zoe said to him.

"Is Triton a light angel?" Heero asked without another word.

Zoe smiled and glanced at her watch. "We have four hours until sunrise. Lets get some sleep." Was all she said before she got up and walked into the bedroom.

At sunrise the three dark warriors and the two light warriors and the light angel met outside the now closed nightclub. They were all dressed the same as they had been the night before only now Zoe's hair was messy.

"I hate mornings." Zoe mumbled to Sebastian. She would have mumbled it to Heero but he was in a 'staring contest' with Triton. "Let's just get this over with." She nodded Sebastian over to the light side. Triton came up to Heero.

"We'll be back in an hour for Triton." Chloe said coldly.

"Alright then." They went their separate ways.

"So have you ever worn a color besides black?" Christina asked Sebastian cheerfully.

Why don't we bring you two to someplace more cozy?" Zoe said slyly as they walked away. "Would you like some tea? I'm in a really big tea mood. Or maybe some coffee."

"Well I'm fine thank you. I just really want to get this hour over with." Triton said sheepishly. "I've never had to do something like this before."

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Zoe said and smiled at him.

"That's what Chloe said." Triton thought to himself.

"So make yourself at home Triton." Zoe said as she grabbed her cup of coffee from the stove. They were now back at Heero's apartment. Triton was sitting next to Heero on the couch shifting from time to time.

"Could you maybe… stay?" Triton said nervously.

"Sorry the deal was for you and Hee-Chan to have his time not for me, you and Hee-Chan." Zoe smiled and grabbed he coat from beside the door. 

"I told you not to call me that." Heero said pissed.

"Sorry I forgot." She smiled. "Have fun you two." And left. 

"Stupid bitch leaving me alone like that." Heero mumbled under his breath.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Triton asked nervously.

"No. I can't stand being around her for more than just meaningless sex." Heero didn't seem to care about what he had just said.

"I wish I was that lucky." Triton thought to himself. "Even meaningless sex would be nice at a time like this."

"But we can't do that anymore anyway." Heero finished.

"Why not?" Triton asked looking at him.

Heero looked at Triton and pinned him to the end of the couch so he lay right about Triton. "Well for one thing you." 

"Me?" Triton asked nervously.

"I hope Zoe was right." Heero thought to himself as he leaned in and kissed Triton. When Heero opened his eyes triton was wearing the black outfit that we usually see him in. Heero quickly got up and looked at him. "Zoe!" 

Zoe walked back in. " Wow! You sure work fast." She walked over to the two boys. "Well stand up let's get a good look at you." Triton stood up and turned around in a circle. "What should we call him?"

"You could call me Nanashi." Triton suggested. 

"Being called 'No Name' will not help tall one." Zoe gave him a look.

"What should we call him?" Heero asked in a statement not a question.

Zoe paused for a moment. "Trowa." She smiled and looked at Heero and now Trowa.

Zoe quickly got out of her bath and dried off and dressed. As she walked to the angel's room she thought of when she had helped turn Trowa into Trowa. He had no memory of being Triton now. He thought that he was Trowa and only Trowa. She knocked on the wooden door.

The angel called Duo answered. "Can I help you Zoe?" 

"Depends." Was all she said.

"Depends on what?" Duo asked.

"On weather or not Quatre is here." Zoe said coldly.

Duo sighed. "Quatre it's for you." he said in defeat. Quatre came to the door and smiled.

"I'm honored that you would want to talk to me Zoe. How can I help you?"

"We give them too much freedom." Zoe thought to herself. She said on the other hand. "I want you to go see Trowa. Have Duo go see Heero too. They'd come here themselves but they're shy. Got that?"

Quatre smiled. "Why couldn't you just ask Duo?"

"I don't like Duo." She then left.

"Why is she so sad?" Quatre asked himself under his is breath.

"Why am I always so sad?" Zoe thought to herself then walked into Heero's room to see Trowa pinned against a wall and the two making out. "Well I guess the gift I'm giving you two is just a waist of time." She said.

They stopped kissing. "What do you want Zoe?" Heero asked.

"Well I was coming here to tell you that the two angels are about to go to your rooms but I guess you don't want to know that. You two seem busy. I'll just go." Zoe smiled and left. Three seconds later Trowa rushed out of Heero's room and into his own. "I spoil those two but what happens will make a good snack." She flipped her hair and when to her own room and waited for the food to be served. Then Milliardo appeared.

"Angels are people with special powers. You must find them, turn them dark and then kill them so that they will join our side in the eternal battle. Do you understand that Zoe?"

"Yes sir." 

"Chloe is your opposite. She is like you in almost every way, only she is good."

"Not to mention blonde." She joked.

"Do you want to be like me? A bit higher than a warrior, a lord."

"I want to be stronger than you. I want to be the high council."

"Then defeat Chloe."

"Yes sir." Milliardo disappeared. "But it's not that easy. She loved Triton and now he is one of mine." She sighed. "I hope they fuck each other soon I'm hungry." She looked out the window and in her reflection she saw herself only in all white and with large white wings.


	5. The High Council

****

The High Council

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys. I do however own Zoe, Sebastian, Chloe, and Christina. They're mine you can't have them!

Author's Notes: This was written because I saw this really cute picture of Heero and Duo dressed all in black. It however has nothing to do with this story. Like wow! People reviewed. I felt so loved when I saw! This has some 1x2 and 3x4. You don't like you don't read. This is where you learn who the hell Wufei and Milliardo are supposed to be and what the hell is up with the high council. (Am I saying hell too much?) So enjoy! 

"Well I think that she's a little slut!" Zoe yelled into her phone. On the other line you could hear a girl talking to Zoe.

"Please try to calm down Zoe." She said calmly.

"No!" Zoe was passing around her room. It was now raining outside. "How could you ever think that I would ever let her say anything like that?!" 

"Zoe I know that you're mad. Have you fed lately?" 

"Well I was supposed to feed about an hour ago but nooooo! They ended up TALKING!" 

"Isn't that a GOOD thing?" 

"No! What if that annoying little angel turns Trowa back to Triton?!" 

"I don't think will happen Zoe." She said calmly. 

"Oh like you care! You'd be happy to see Triton again!"

"I would but he still wouldn't be mine you know that Zoe." She sighed. "What about Heero and Duo?" Zoe picked up a hand mirror from a near by table. 

"Please those two are a match made in hell." She joked.

"I wish you wouldn't say it like that." 

"Yeah whatever. Sebastian!" She called and Sebastian opened her door seconds later.

"Yes Zoe?"

"Call Milliardo. I think one of our angels is ready." She smiled.

"Yes Zoe." He left.

"Which one?" the girl over the phone asked.

"Duo.

At the same time as Zoe's conversation Duo and Heero were sitting on Heero's bed talking about life of all things.

"A life is not something to waste Heero." Duo said calmly.

"I'm not saying we should waste lives I'm just saying that if we put a standard on what people can do then we wouldn't have so many useless people in the world." Heero answered.

"There is no such thing as a useless person."

"What about people who get really fat and can't move from their beds because they're so fat?" Heero looked at Duo questionably.

Duo had to think about this for a moment. "They help support food companies." Heero glared at him. "AND they help talk shows get good stories."

"Talk shows? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Oh you can do better?" Heero shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"You're cute when you tease people. Do you know that?" Heero smiled when he said it. Duo smiled at him and shook his head.

"I did not know that."

"I'm surprised." Heero leaned in to kiss Duo as Duo leaned up to kiss Heero. When they kissed to them it was if the world had split apart and heaven had come to earth. Heero's tongue glided across Duo's top lip seeking entrance into his mouth, which Duo gladly let. They started kissing and leaned back onto Heero's bed. Duo started to unbutton Heero's shirt. Heero went to pull off Duo's shirt when he realized he was touching silk not cotton. Heero quickly broke the kiss. "What the hell?" he whispered. 

"What?" Duo looked down at his body. He was no longer in his cotton shirt and jeans. He was now in a black silk tank top and a pair of black slacks. "What happened?"

Heero got off Duo and sat at the end of the bed. "You turned evil." 

"You mean I joined the dark side?" Duo said happily.

"Yes." Heero sounded very sad.

"This is great Hee-Chan!" Duo hugged Heero. "Now we can always be together!" 

"It's not that simple Duo." Heero looked at him with the saddest eyes you could have ever seen. "Now you have to fight in the eternal battle."

In Trowa's room Quatre and Trowa were talking about hopes and dreams.

"You mean in all your life you've never remember having a dream?" Quatre asked looking into Trowa's large emerald eyes with his large sapphire ones.

"I don't remember much about the past. I only remember when I first meet Zoe and Heero and they gave me this new life." Trowa almost smiled at the thought.

"That's almost happy in it's sadness." Quatre said sadly.

"Don't be sad little one. I've never been happier then when I've been here."

"I know Trowa but there is this whole world out there that you should see and it's sad that you haven't." Quatre forced a smile.

"But I have. We've been all around the world doing our job."

"What is you're job?" Quatre asked.

"We find angels." Trowa said bluntly. 

"You find angels?" 

"Yes. We find angels. You're an angel that's why we kidnapped you."

"I'm an angel?" Quatre said a smile forming on his face.

Trowa leaned very close to Quatre. Their noses were touching. "You are one of the prettiest angels I've ever seen." Trowa and Quatre smiled. Trowa was about to kiss Quatre when the door flew open and there was Zoe in a pair of black leather pants, a black tank top and a black see through shirt over that. Trowa moved away from Quatre. "Y-you look nice." He muttered.

"Yeah whatever. Lord Milliardo is coming in about five minutes. I'd get ready if I were you." She used her left hand to tuck some hair behind her ear. On her middle finger there was a silver ring beautifully embroidered. "And the angel has to go back to his room." She left not bothering to close the door. 

"You better go." Trowa said calmly as he got up and started to go threw his clothes. 

"Alright then." Quatre said sadly as he got up and went to the door. 

"Quatre." He turned around and looked at Trowa. Trowa came up to his so that they were no more than an inch apart. Then he leaned down and kissed Quatre in a sweet soft kiss. "Bye." 

"Bye." Quatre said quietly and left.

In the north wing of the castle there is a large room with nothing in it, only a staircase that leads from the hallway to it. That is where the five were. Heero was now dressed properly. His shirt was buttoned all the way his sleeves were unrolled and buttoned. The shirt was also tucked in. Trowa had on a black dress shirt buttoned and tucked and a black vest also buttoned. Sebastian now wore a T-shirt instead of a tank top. Duo on the other hand was wearing a black suit. It consisted of a black dress shirt, a black coast, black slacks, and black dress shoes. The five stood in the middle of the room.

"Why do I have to get all dressed up like this?" Duo asked Heero not liking having to wear the itchy suit.

"You're here to be presented before the high council and given your place in the up coming battle. It shouldn't take long." Heero said coldly.

"Very classy Sebastian, a T-shirt? Couldn't you at least get dressed up for the council?" Zoe complained to Sebastian.

"Look who's talking." Sebastian said smiling.

"Like I would EVER wear a dress." Zoe joked.

"Like I would ever wear a suit." Sebastian answered. Zoe laughed. Milliardo's cloud appeared in front of them and they all got into line and bowed.

"Lord Milliardo, this is Duo Maxwell, the dark angel we promised you for inspection to the high council." Zoe said calmly as they all stopped bowing. Milliardo looked Duo up and down.

"Are you sure?" Milliardo asked. "You have been wrong before."

"We are positive my Lord." Heero said before Zoe could. "I checked myself."

"Alright then. The council shall see you. Where is the light angel?" Milliardo asked without the hint of emotion in his voice. 

"In his room." Trowa answered. Milliardo snapped his fingers and Quatre appeared dressed in a white T-shirt and white slacks. "Quatre."

Quatre looked and saw Trowa then ran to him. "Trowa what's going on? Why am I dressed like this?" Quatre was scared and Trowa hated it. 

"It's alright Quatre. Everything is going to be all right." Trowa said and smiled. You could see anger forming in Zoe's, Heero's and Duo's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Trowa?" Zoe asked ready to kill him within second. "If you weren't the chosen angel I would shoot you here and now."

"How could you fall in love with the angel?" Heero asked coldly.

"What were you thinking?" Duo asked just as coldly as Heero had.

"Guys," Trowa started. "It's not what you think." 

"Sure it isn't." Sebastian said coldly.

"What are you going to do with him?" Milliardo asked.

"We need him, so nothing." Zoe answered. Then a huge cloud of black smoke appeared and in it the smoke hide five people. They sat on high sets (Like the judge at a court). All six of them, even Milliardo, bowed.

"We are the High Council of Darkness." The first, and only one to speak, said. It has a female's voice. "Show us the angel's you have promised us." 

"Here we have one angel of light and a newly reborn angel of dark." Milliardo said. He waved his hand and Quatre and Duo floated up so the council could see.

"My I have permission to speak my lord?" Zoe said quietly.

"They council will only talk to lords not warriors. That is why the lords were created." Milliardo answered her angrily.

"Yes sir." Zoe said sadly.

"We will listen to what the warrior has to say." The council representative said suddenly. "She has shown to be a trusted warrior so she may speak."

Zoe stopped bowing. None of them had stopped bowing. "I would like to give you a gift. Moments before you honored us with your presence we found out that one of our own was verging on turning good."

"What does this have to do with our gift?" The council member asked.

"Let me explain. We learned when turned him, that he was the chosen angel for the Light Council. I would like to give you him as my gift."

"You would give us something that could give you the power to overthrow us?"

"There is a catch. I will only give him to you if you agree to let US," she looked over to Duo, Heero, and Sebastian. "Judge the last battle in your place."

"What you're asking for is much."

"What I'm offering is much."

The council seemed to be talking amungsted themselves. "We will take your offer. The ones called Sebastian, Heero, Duo and Zoe will judge the last battle. As for the two light angels they shall be trapped in darkness never to be release again."

"Oh God no!" Quatre said clinging to Trowa.

"Quatre!" The two disappeared.

"We shall tell the High Council of Light of the changes. We shall bring you to the last battle when it is time."

"Thank you oh great high council." Zoe said and bowed.

"Good Bye." In a puff of smoke the high council and Milliardo disappeared.

"Zoe! You are amazing!" Duo and the others were so happy. Duo hugged her. 

"Let me go." She said coldly and left.

"What's up with her? She just made one of the greatest deals of a life time!" Duo exclaimed happily.

Heero looked at him. "But she gave up something more." 

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand not yet anyway." Heero said as he saw out of the corner of his eyes Sebastian follow Zoe.

Zoe sat in Trowa's room in a chair by the window rapped in one of his blankets watching the rain poor down. Sebastian stood in the door.

"Even the blankets smell like him." Zoe said sadly.

"You didn't have to do that for Heero." Sebastian said leaning on the doorframe.

"You know just as well as I do that he didn't want Duo fighting in the last battle. I had to do something. Chloe is going to be sad though." Zoe said almost crying.

"You're a fool do you know that?" Sebastian said quietly.

"I can't help it. It runs in the blood." Sebastian left as Zoe picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Chloe."

"What's the matter Zoe?" Said the voice from before.

"I just gave Trowa over to the high council."

"Zoe you didn't…" Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sorry." 

"Wufei talked to me yesterday. He's a lord if I ever saw one."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. They won't be in there for long." 

"Promise to take good care of Triton for me okay?"

"Promise." Chloe hung up the phone and looked over to the other end of her apartment at Christina. "Well it looks like we have some work to do."

"Are you gonna be okay Chloe?" Christina asked.

"Fine. We have angels to find." She smiled and grabbed her coat off the hook by the door and left with Christina not far behind.


	6. The Last Battle

****

The Last Battle

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys. I do however own Zoe, Sebastian, Chloe, and Christina. They're mine you can't have them!

Author's Notes: I got this from a picture of Heero and Duo dressed all in black. This however has nothing to do with that picture. Wow it's almost the end. I want to thank all of the people who read. ((Man don't I sound corny? "I'd like to thank the academy")) Okay so this is a little weird because some things don't get explained until the next part but don't worry. It will make sense in the end. Sorry I took so long to write this. I was in NYC ((hey wait the guys live in NYC in this story don't they? I'll have to check…)) away from my beloved computer ((But on the good side I was in an anime heaven)) In this one you find out what happened to poor Trowa ((or should I say Triton?)) and poor little Quatre. You also find out about the whole name thing and what the last battle is. =). Enjoy! 

"Trowa!" Quatre said clinging to now Triton. After meeting the high council of darkness Quatre and Trowa had been brought into a huge black void. The only thing protecting them was this small barrier that was weakening by the second. Every once in awhile these large dark shadows would try and bite Quatre or Triton. "Trowa what's going on? Why are we here?" Quatre asked in pure terror.

"Triton not Trowa." Triton answered looking around. "Are you okay Quatre? They didn't hurt you yet did they?" He was completely calm.

"What do you mean YET?" Quatre's grip tightened. 

"This is no time to talk. They can find you easier if you talk. Quiet Quatre." Triton was now speaking in a whisper. 

"And what-" Triton glared at him and he started to whisper. "What do you mean Triton?"

"It's a long story Quatre that I will explain once we get out of here. Look out" Triton moved Quatre aside as another shadow tried to bit him.

"How are we going to get out?" Quatre whispered in fear.

"They should be here any minute." Triton said looking down at Quatre and smiling. 

"Who are they?" Quatre asked.

"They?" A female voice said behind them. Quatre and Triton turned around to see Chloe and Christina standing surrounded by a light barrier much stronger then the one they were in. Chloe was the one talking. "I feel so loved being called THEY."

Triton smiled rare for Trowa but not for Triton. "Chloe! Christina! Where have you been? I almost got eaten!"

Chloe smiled back. "You calm down love. We came didn't we?" Triton and Quatre walked into Chloe and Christina's barrier now safe. Quatre was still clinging to Triton. "Who's the pretty blonde boy?" Chloe asked as her smile faded.

Triton looked down at his blonde love and his smile grew. "This is Quatre."

Christina was ticked. "Can we do this later? I don't like being in here for long periods of time." Triton and Chloe nodded and they walked off, Quatre still clinging to Triton.

Back at the castle Heero and Duo were sitting in the kitchen drinking some tea and talking. This had become a habit for the two over the past few weeks. They had talked to the council over three weeks ago now.

Duo sipped his tea. "Is she still in his room?"

Heero nodded. "She hasn't moved from the chair since he left."

"Why did she do it if she loved him so much? I could have fought. I don't care." Duo said looking at Heero. "Did you say something to her?"

Violet eyes meet blue ones as Heero answered. "No but she could tell. She senses energy waves remember? Not just sexual ones either. She did it of her own free will." He answered coldly. "I didn't do a thing." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"You don't like seeing here like this do you?"

Heero looked away from Duo. "What do you think?"

Duo sighed and smiled. "I think you love her. That's the reason you're sad is that you don't want her pinning over Trowa but over you. You can't take that she doesn't care that you're with me." He tilted his head to the side. "I'm right aren't I?"

"What if you are?" Heero asked looking into his cup. He sounded so sad.

"Then you're a fool and you know it." Duo leaned over the counter and kissed Heero. "I'll be in my room. Give her a hug for me."

Heero sighed and looked into his tea. He had learned at the first one of these meetings that duo could read into the future. He could only see about an hour or so into the future now but as time progressed he would be able so see months then years and maybe even a full lifetime. He slowly got out of his chair and walked out of the room leaving his cup behind. 

As he walked down the long hallways he thought of when he first meet Zoe. She was Heather then; he had had to ask Zoe to remember. She had come into the music shop he used to work with Relena at and had asked for a CD that they didn't have anymore. Heero was glad to help. He had ended up back at his apartment with her and they had sex. They just started dating after that. After awhile they learned they had very few things in common but they still loved each other. That was just the way things were for them back then. That was before Zoe couldn't have sex. When she found out that even though she couldn't have sex most men were drawn to her like a magnet. Then she was just into petty flirting and Heero was just into pointless sex. As he came to Triton's room he paused before opening the door. 

There was Zoe sitting in the chair next to the window rapped in one of Triton's blankets and staring out the window. She had been like that for three weeks now. Heero cleared his throat to announce he was here but then he heard Zoe softly say, "Hello Odin." 

"My name's not Odin." Heero said abruptly. He didn't know whom this Odin person was.

"It was." Zoe answered softly. Heero then realized that that must have been his name before he joined the dark side.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"They found Triton yesterday. He was still clinging to Quatre. They said that they were going to show him to Wufei today." Zoe turned around and looked at Heero. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. "Do you want to go see them with me?" 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Heero asked in his normal monotone.

Zoe stood up and smiled. The blood shot quickly drifted from her eyes. She was dressed in the same clothes she had worn to see the council. "It would sure give them a good scare." She laughed her evil little laugh. Heero looked her up and down.

"Where's the ring?" He asked looking from her hand to her face. "Where's the ring Trowa bought you for you're 18th birthday?"

She lifted up her chain. Instead of the silver pentagram there was the silver ring she had worn on her left hand. "I had to take it off it was getting in the way." She quickly took off the necklace and replaced the ring with the pentagram. "Is that better?" Heero nodded. "Let me get changed and we can go." She smiled and started to walk out the door.

"Can Duo come?" Heero asked and Zoe froze in her tracks.

"FINE. He can come." Zoe quickly left and Heero just looked at the door.

"I knew you were waiting for me to come and give you some more sad energy. You just wanted to see me." Heero told himself. He hadn't gone to see Zoe since the meeting with the council. He then quickly left to go find Duo.

"He seems alright. It's good to have you back Triton." Christina said as she finished her checkup with Triton. Christina was a doctor before she was a warrior for good. They were back at the beat up apartment the called home. Christina was making sure Triton and Quatre didn't have any evil patches on them.

"I still don't understand what an evil patch is." Quatre asked looking at Triton and smiling. "But I'm glad he doesn't have any."

"Evil patches are dark energy that is left on a light warrior or angel." Christina explained. Chloe was over in the corner leaning on and wall and glaring at Quatre. Christina looked at Chloe angrily. "Stop trying to turn him into stone Chloe."

"I can glare at him if I want to." Chloe snapped back. "Why'd you have to go fall in love anyway?" She glared at Triton. Triton smiled.

"Sorry Chloe. But I just guess it wasn't meant to be." He joked.

"Wait." Quatre said glancing from Triton to Chloe then back to Triton. "You two used to date? Or is this just some big inside joke?" 

Triton closed his eyes for a moment then looked back at Quatre. "Chloe was the one that turned me to the side of light. It's quite a funny story that involves a potato and hand cuffs." Quatre gave him a nervous laugh. The in a cloud of white smoke Wufei appeared dressed all in white. They all smiled at him. "Good morning Wufei. Long time no see."

Wufei gave a sigh of relief. "Good we finally have the chosen angel back."

"They chosen angel?" Quatre asked. All of this was making him quite confused.

"Yes," Wufei said smiling at him. "The chosen angel will be given the greatest power in the world if we win the last battle. You must be Quatre."

Quatre bowed slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"No need to bow Kitty Quat." Chloe said coldly. "It's just Wufei."

"You don't seem that happy Chloe?" Wufei said in more of a statement then a question. "Is not having Triton to yourself getting you upset?"

"Shut up." Was all Chloe said.

"I just can't believe that Zoe let you go!" Christina exclaimed. "She must have been kicking herself for weeks after that one!" She laughed and Chloe softened at the sound of Zoe's name. "What a fool!"

"What did she get in return?" Wufei asked his smile faded. 

"She's getting to be the judge at the last battle along with Heero, Duo and Sebastian." Triton answered his smile had faded as well.

"Why would she do that?" Christina asked as soon as she stopped laughing. "I thought that she had wanted to fight in the last battle. It is the call of the warrior after all."

"She did it for Heero. He didn't want to have Duo fight." Quatre answered. They all looked at him. "I could tell." 

"Of course." Wufei answered. "You can read minds. It is your gift." 

"Oh." Was the only thing Quatre could think of saying.

Then as if only a second had gone by the five were sitting in booths high above a roman-fighting arena. They were of course dressed in white but their clothes glowed almost. On the other side of the arena was a black booth with five figures in it. Trowa had on a white wristband that glowed like their clothes. The five looked at each other.

"The last battle…" Wufei whispered. 

On the other side of the battle arena, in the black booth, was Zoe, Milliardo, Heero, Sebastian, and Duo. Duo was so happy that he was bouncing in his chair. Sebastian was looking down at the arena. Heero was watching Duo. Zoe was watching the white booth on the other side of the arena. They're clothes were now dark with a sort of shadowy appearance to them. Zoe was back in her normal outfit.

"I can't believe it!" Duo said happily. "We're finally here! The last battle!"

"Don't get your hopes up kid." Sebastian said coldly. "It's not like you'll be fighting."

"I can sense triton's energy in that booth." Zoe said ticked. "Why did I have to give him away?" She glanced at Milliardo. "And why are you here?"

"Are you still sad because you lost Trowa?" Milliardo asked smiling.

"YES. I could have defeated the council with him!" Zoe yelled in defeat.

"I thought you loved him?" Duo asked as he suddenly stopped bouncing.

" No you dumb ass! How could I EVER love him?" Zoe glared at Duo. "I only wanted him because he could over throw the high council!" Heero smiled to himself when he heard this. Then around Duo's wrist a black band appeared. Zoe grabbed his wrist. "NO WAY!" She looked over at Heero. "How come he gets infinite power?" she yelled.

"How come Duo gets infinite power?" Heero repeated.

Zoe dropped Duo's wrist. "Damn it." Zoe stood up and yelled to the other side of the arena. "YOU HEAR THIS CHLOE! I WILL BEAT YOU AND TAKE FULL CONTROL OF HER BODY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BEAT YOU!"


	7. And Then Evil Prevailed

And Then Evil Prevailed

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys. I do own Zoe, Sebastian, Christina, Chloe, and the high councils. Doesn't matter but I'm saying it anyway.

Author's Notes: Okay. I got this from a picture of Hee-Chan and Duo yeah, yeah, yeah. There's some 1x2, 3x4, 1xOC, and some 3xOC. Don't like don't read. This is the second to last chapter. There's this one then a short one that raps everything up. Please tell me what you thought of the series (Maybe I'll even do a sequel) what you thought of Zoe, Sebastian, Christina, and Chloe, and any other comments you might have. Thanks for reading. - Umi 

"YOU HEAR THIS CHLOE! I WILL BEAT YOU AND TAKE FULL CONTROL OF HER BODY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BEAT YOU!" Zoe yelled 

"I don't think you have you yell Zoe." Sebastian said coldly leaning on his hand. "She can hear you." Zoe glared at him. 

"I know that." Zoe said just as cold as he had. 

Duo looked at his wrist then at Heero. "What does this mean exactly?"

Heero sighed. He hated it when he had to explain things. Zoe usually did it so he was normally free of this task but ever since Duo had joined them he had taken Zoe's job of answering all the questions. "It means that if we win you will be given all of the good sides power." He explained it as simply as possible. There was A LOT of things he left out but that would come later. "I think it's odd that you got it though. Zoe was supposed to."

"OH." Duo said as if he understood completely even though he didn't. "Is that way she's so pissed and is yelling strange things to the white booth over there." He pointed to the light warriors' booth. 

"Sort of." Heero said looking at Zoe who had decided to sit in her chair and glare at the booth. "Aren't you even going to watch Zoe? You did ask for this after all."

Zoe turned to him. "I did this for YOU if you don't remember. So don't give me that 'lets all be jolly bull shit." She was really mad.

"Yes and thank you AGAIN." Heero joked. 

"You suck." Zoe said coldly.

"Yeah I know Duo's dick." Heero said back quickly. That one shocked everyone. Heero had NEVER done something like that before.

"Man Hee-Chan what has gotten into you?" Duo said in surprise. 

"It must be the feeling of the battle." Milliardo said before Zoe could say something mean and bitchy as usual.

Sebastian had had enough. "I'm outta here." He said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. None of them really noticed anyway. 

In the light warriors' booth Chloe was typing on a computer. Christina had on opera glasses and was trying to watch the battle down below while Quatre, and Triton were sitting around. Wufei was nowhere to be found.

Christina sighed. "These aren't helping me at all!" she turned to Chloe. "What are you doing with that lap top?"

Chloe was typing at an alarming rate. "If I can find out the distance between here and there and find a way to get through the magic barrier then I could fight Zoe and FINALLY prove her wrong about all of this." She was more talking to herself the she was to Christina. 

"I don't like it that this is some GREAT battle." Quatre said to Triton nervously.

"Don't worry Quatre. We won't get hurt. We're to be the judges." Triton smiled at him brightly a thing he hadn't done for a very long time. "That means that all we have to do is watch and decide who the winner is and if he gets to live or die."

"That's a lot Trowa!" Quatre yelled and then a voice came over a speakerphone.

"If you be so kind, please direct you attention to the center arena now. There are monitors that will come out of the side of your booths if you need you see better. Please relax and enjoy." Said the very cheery sounding woman over the speaker. 

"Finally!" Christina said happily. "The show is going to begin!" Monitors appeared out from the sides of the booth and Chloe, Christina, Triton and Wufei looked at them. 

"This isn't right! We shouldn't be enjoying this!" Quatre said in protest. "This isn't right!" 

Triton looked at Quatre and smiled again. "But it's the way that things are going to happen Quatre and we can't change it. So just enjoy the show. It'll be very interesting to see good and evil fight." Quatre sighed in defeat and sat closer to Triton and watched the screen. 

In the other booth they were watching as well. 

"Milliardo you're in the way!" Zoe yelled at him angrily. Milliardo was sitting right in front of one of the screens, right in Zoe's way. 

"I know. That's why I sat here." Milliardo mused. 

"Jack ass." Zoe mumbled under her breath. She then turned to a different screen and mentally swore at Milliardo. "Wait. Isn't that…" 

The announcer spoke again. "First battling; for the side of darkness Warrior Sebastian, and for the side of light Warrior Gregory." 

"My god that's Sebastian!" Heero said in shock.

"No shit Sherlock." Zoe said glaring at him then back at the screen. "What the hell is he doing?" They all glared to the screen.

Over the speakers you could hear Sebastian speak. "Do you really want to try me Gregory? We've done this before, when we were mortal and I won then. Do you really want to do this now?"

"I'm doing this for Miss Chloe. She should be the one to rule the high council." He answered raising his head proudly.

"So you are doing this for your Queen huh?" Sebastian smiled evilly. "You're a fool. Zoe will surely win that battle. As for you." Sebastian charged at him in one swift more cut off the man's head. "You're nothing more then worm food."

Zoe looked at the screen puzzled by the conversation. "I don't understand. I'm fighting for the soul of one woman. Why is she so important?" Zoe looked at Milliardo. "You know don't you?" Milliardo looked at her. "Tell me!" 

Milliardo sighed. "Y-you know how there is only one woman on the high council don't you?" Zoe looked at him and blinked.

Eighteen years earlier a young woman who had curly dark brow hair with blonde striped in the front and the deepest blue eyes you've ever seen stood in a dark alley surrounded by four men all dressed in white shirts and black pants. The woman wore a white dress shirt, a black skirt and black 3inch heeled boots.

The woman looked around. "W-who are you?" she asked sheepishly.

"You are Nikki Parks, no?" One of them asked.

"Yes." The girl blinked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have no mother, no father, and no friends correct?" a different one asked.

"I don't need friends. If the want to think I'm weird then they can." She sad coldly.

"You have a special power. You can see into someone's soul and tell if they are good or evil." a third one asked.

"How do you know about that?" Nikki was truly scared.

"We can help you," the fourth one said "We can give you a place of great power."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She was very scared and very nervous.

"Let us help you train and you could become the Queen of the world." The first one said.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want you're 'help'" Nikki quickly ran from the four men but was stopped by one of them. They all looked alike so she couldn't tell which one it was. "Why won't you let me leave?" 

"We need you." One said. She turned around to look at the men. She was almost in tears. 

"Need me? Why would YOU need ME?" she gripped the silver cross around her neck. 

"You are the Queen and if you do not decide to come with us then we will have to make you." Another one said. They all lifted up their right arm and a white and black light appeared around the girl then the lights split into two and when the light went away it was two babies one in a black blanket and one in a white blanket. "The evil one is Zoe but before that will take the name Heather and the good one is Chloe." The one that had last spoken said.

"But we will need to give the good one a guardian." Another said.

"Fine then," the one that had decided their names, said. "We will give her a twin sister Christina." They all nodded at this.

"But why aren't we giving the evil one a guardian?" The fourth said confused.

"She needs no guardian. No evil child needs a guardian." The first one answered. Then in a flash the two babies and the four men appeared.

Zoe thought about her past as Heather. She had no mother and no father. She had always been shipped from one foster home to another than when she had turned 18 she had moved into her own apartment and started working at the strip club. That's about when she meet Odin and moved in with him. He had been one of her top customers. Then she had turned to Zoe. What Milliardo was telling her now was quiet shocking. 

"I'm fighting Chloe for the soul of the voice of the high council?" she yelled at him.

"Yes." Milliardo said looking at the floor, "That is why you were to gain all of the good side's power. Chloe was supposed to gain our power if they won but then Triton came along and-"

Zoe cut him off. "Trowa." She said quietly.

"What?" Milliardo looked up and Heero and Duo turned to look at her as well.

"His NAME is Trowa." Zoe looked at the other booth. "And they don't belong over there." Zoe was so calm it was scary. "This world will be evil and I'm gonna make it that way." 

Duo stepped in. "Zoe this isn't a good idea. What are you going to do? Fight them ALL, by yourself?" Heero nodded.

"No." She smiled. "Sebastian will." She leaned over the side of the booth. "DEFEAT THEM ALL SEBASTIAN AND I'LL GIVE YOU POWER YOU'VE NEVER IMAGINED." 

Sebastian looked up and smiled. He was glad that Zoe had decided to take her role as queen seriously. Then all at once a mob of light warriors came to attack Sebastian. Left and right he was killing them. They didn't stand a chance. 

In the light booth Chloe, Trowa, Quatre, Christina, and Wufei were listening to Milliardo talk to Zoe on their monitors, then the battle appeared.

"Trowa we have to do something." Quatre said but Trowa just sat there. 

"So I'm Trowa now for ever and ever." He said quietly.

Quatre shook his arm. "Trowa!" Trowa looked at Quatre. 

"You're right." He then looked at Chloe who was busy typing on the laptop. "Are you almost done?" She didn't look up.

"In one minute we'll be able to fight them head on. Then we'll see who's queen." She was pissed off.

"Okay." Trowa said and smiled at Quatre. "Are you okay about this?"

For the first time since they had left the dark castle Quatre smiled back. "Yes."

"Alright then."

"Done." Chloe said and clapped her hands together. Sebastian, Chloe, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Milliardo, Quatre, Duo, Zoe and Christina were now in the arena each on their respected sides and each with a sword. Chloe looked around. All the dead bodies of the people had disappeared. "Wow. That worked better than I thought it would." 

Christina looked to Milliardo. "Nice hair. How did you get it so straight?" 

Milliardo smiled. "You can do anything when you're evil." 

"My, my, my what have we here?" Zoe said to Heero. "A challenge? I didn't think they had the GUTS to do such a thing." She looked at Chloe. "Is this for the world or just Nikki Parks' soul?" she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Both." Was Chloe's only response. They charged at each other their swords making sparks as they started fencing around the arena. You couldn't tell who was winning because each was getting hits. There was blood all over them by the time they got across the ring. Zoe's shirt was ripped and so was Chloe's skirt. "You won't win, Zoe!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zoe said still smiling. "Just shut up and fight." 

Quatre turned to Trowa, Heero, and Duo. "This isn't right. Zoe and Chloe shouldn't be fighting. They should talk about their problems like sane people."

"That's the problem." Duo joked. "They aren't sane." 

"Cute Duo." Heero said half smiling at him. "And it's true too." 

"Shut up, you four!" Sebastian and Christina said in unison. "I'm trying to watch!"

"You shouldn't be watching!" Quatre said as they turned at him. Everyone but Zoe and Chloe were watching Quatre at this point. "The fight between good and evil could be solved if we just work together as a team and stop all this fighting. If people can live in peace why can't we?"

"He MIGHT have a point." Christina said twisting her hair around her finger.

"Maybe." Milliardo said looking at Wufei. "What do you think?"

After a moment of thought Wufei spoke. "Well WE could be peaceful but I highly doubt that A LOT of my colleagues would agree to ANYTHING having to do with talking to the dark side at all." 

Quatre was about to say something about this topic when a blood-curtailing scream was heard coming from where Zoe and Chloe were. Everyone turned to look and what he or she saw made them freeze in shock. Pinned to the wall with only the bloody sword in her chest was Chloe. Her once beautiful face had turned a ghostly shade of white and her eyes were now just white balls in their sockets. Her clothes were torn and covered in blood. The blood itself was still flowing down her legs. Quatre quickly covered his eyes and clung to Trowa. Trowa just stood there, staring. Christina had fallen to the ground and was crying her eyes out. The others just looked from Chloe to each other. Zoe was no where in site.

"No!" Christina cried. "Why God? Why? Chloe!"

"She's… dead…?" Trowa barely was able to say. "… How…?"

"My first real killing." You could hear Zoe saying. You could hear her smiling. She sounded so happy. "It's a pity it had to be poor, little, Chloe." She laughed. "Oh well. What do you think Sebastian? Just like you taught me. And isn't she beautifully posted on the wall?"

"It is just like I taught you." Sebastian said quietly with a small, very small, smirk. 

Zoe laughed again. "I'm glad you liked it." Zoe then appeared in front of Christina. She looked like a dark angel now. Her skin was very pale and her ruby red lipstick made her look even paler. She leaned down in front of Christina, who didn't seem to notice she was there. "Don't be TOO sad Christina." Zoe said quickly making Christina jump. "You weren't sisters anyway." 

Christina started to back away slowly, never leaving the ground. She was scared out of her mind. "No!" She whispered in fear. "Don't hurt me!" 

Zoe looked at her mockingly. "Why so scared Christina? I already got what I came for!" Zoe smiled evilly "So YOU don't have to worry about ME." She glanced behind her. "Sebastian on the other hand you should worry about." Her smile turned sweet just like one of Chloe's. "You look so much like her." She turned cold in a split second her smile faded. "Sebastian!" Sebastian nodded and in one quick movement cut off Christina's head. The blood went everywhere. Zoe moved away before the blood hit her. She pulled a piece of gum out of her pocket and started to chew it. "Next!" Zoe joked. 

"At least she's kept her sense of humor." Duo said coldly to Heero never moving his gaze from Zoe. "That's a plus I guess." 

Zoe glared at Duo which made him shut up before focusing on Trowa and Quatre. "My, my, my if it isn't little Trowa, or should I call you Triton?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Trowa will be fine." Trowa said nodding hello.

Zoe smiled at Trowa and walked up to him. "Well you do look horrible in white. But at least you kept the name I gave you." She used her index finger to tap his nose. 

"Well it's the only one that fits me." Trowa said never showing any emotion.

Zoe's smile grew. "That's why I choose it for you."

"I know." Quatre was still clinging to Trowa as he watched him talk to Zoe. He was getting nervous being this close to the person who had killed Trowa's old lover. His grip tightened onto Trowa's shirt and in answer to this Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder.

Zoe saw this. "So still in love?" she gave Quatre and Trowa a glare.

At this Trowa smiled. "Yes, very much so." Trowa looked past Zoe to Heero and Duo. "How are you two doing?"

Heero let a slight smirk pass his lips. "Fine thank you." 

Duo smiled. "Zoe's gone a little nuts and Sebastian's following her every word but beside that everything is just peachy as it can get on the dark side." 

Trowa was about to say something back when Zoe caught his attention. She slip the ring off her left middle finger, the one Trowa had given her, and held it between her middle, index fingers and thumb, rolling it between the three. She didn't even seem to care about anything else. She looked at the ring for a moment then let it fall into her palm where she made a fist and destroyed the small ring. She opened her hand and brushed the silver dust off. Then looked up at Trowa. His eyes were looking at her hand. He then spoke. "Why did you do that?"

Zoe finished brushing off the dust. "Do what?"

"Destroy the ring I gave you." He answered anger rising.

"It was bothering me." She looked at him. "Why? You didn't care did you?"

"That was the ring I gave you for your birthday." He glared at her.

"Was it? I didn't notice." She smiled and Trowa let go of Quatre and proceeded to beat the shit out of Zoe. "Trowa what the fuck?" she yelled.

"You bitch!" was Trowa's only answer. He slammed Zoe into the wall grabbed his sword from the ground and stabbed Zoe in the heart pinning her to the other side of the wall opposite of Chloe. "Now you die." 

"Heero." Was her last word as Heero walked up to her put her hand to her cheek and she turned into a lifeless bloody statue just like Chloe. Sebastian charged at Trowa but before he could get past Heero, Heero cut off his head. It went rolling across the ground and his body fell down with a thump. 

"Zoe." Was all Heero could say before a huge golden light covered them.


	8. Hope

Hope 

By: Umi Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys. I do however own Zoe, Chloe, Sebastian, and Christina. You can't have them. They're all I have.

Author's Note: This is the last part! Yay! 1x2, 3x4, 1xOC, 3xOC, A bit of Relena bashing. Hey it's no different from the rest of the series.

ONE YEAR LATER:

"Thank you come again." A cheerful Relena said to a customer as she handed him his CDs. She turned to Heero who was counting the money from the other cash register. "So Heero do you want to do something with me after work?" she tried to sound as sexy as possible. "It's not that late in the day. It's only about 10:00" 

"I know Relena." Heero said coldly.

"So do you want to do something?" a bit of hope came up in the back of her mind.

"No." and then was pushed back down.

"Why not?" the hope came up again.

"I'm going out with Duo. We're going to see an old friend." Heero turns and looks at Relena. "You can't come." only to be squished back down once again. 

"Oh well have fun Heero." Relena said as she started to get her coat on.

"Thank you Relena. You too." Heero gave her a small smile as he grabbed his coat and left. Relena was in a semi-shock.

"What does he do on these meetings with his friend Duo? Learn how to be happy?" Relena mused to herself. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to go visit Milliardo again. I hope he doesn't mind. This'll be the fourth time this week, but hey it's not like he has anything better to do anyway. Always mumbling about some stupid Nikki Parks person or whatever her name is now and all this GREAT power. Really I swear one day he's gonna end up getting me into all of that weird good evil crap." She sighed, grabbed her coat and walked out the door. You could hear her locking the five locks to the building. 

Heero walked up to the college with high hopes of not only seeing Duo but of seeing Trowa back to normal. Ever since he had killed Zoe, Trowa Barton (He had to take a last name to live in the human world) had been very anti-social and quiet. He only answered his teachers when called on and rarely spoke outside of school. Besides this fact, Heero found out, Trowa was one of the most popular men in the school. Everyone despite his or her sexual preference wanted him. It was something his boyfriend, Quatre Raberba Winner, found very funny. So funny to the point that when Heero told him this he ended up hyperventilating from laughing too hard. 

Duo ran up to Heero. He was out of breath. "Wow! … You made it! … I thought you had to work?" He gave Heero a hug before they started walking towards one of the buildings.

"I did but we closed early." 

"That's great! Nikki's gonna love seeing you! Even Trowa came!" Duo hung his arm around Heero's shoulder. Heero had forgotten it was Nikki's birthday that day.

"I forgot my gift." Heero said plainly. 

"That's okay!" Duo was obviously drunk out of his mind. "You being there should be enough to get her moving. Not that she isn't moving already!" They walked into the building. It was covered with people and being blasted by loud dance music. There was food, beer, and people everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Nikki!' As Heero walked he saw Quatre in the corner talking to some girl he didn't know. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. She also had these REALLY creepy eyebrows. It seemed that Quatre and this girl were arguing about something. Heero looked around some more and saw Trowa. He was sitting on a couch by the side with Nikki Parks. They were sitting close. Trowa handed Nikki a little box and when she opened it she threw her arms around him. Then she kissed him and it turned into a French kiss. "Woah!" Duo said having been watching as well. "Trowa's gonna be in TROUBLE!" 

Nikki broke the kiss and turned to yell at Duo when she saw Heero. "Heero! You came!" she turned back to Trowa. "I'll be right back." She got up and gave Heero a hug whispering in his ear. "I was waiting for you to come." She let Heero go her arms still around his neck. She then turned to Duo. "For your information, not that it's any of your business, Trowa and I have a purely physical relationship, and Quatre knows all about it." She gave him a smug smile that said 'Ha ha. You were wrong!' 

"Oh." Was all Duo could say as a comeback.

Nikki let go of Heero and gave Duo a hug. "You know you can be so pathetic when you want to be." She gave him a warm smile. She turned back to Heero not letting go of Duo. "The bar's to the right if you want a drink. So if you don't mind boys. I have to stop Quatre before Dorothy tries to kill him." She gave a slight laugh but not a giggle and went to stop the argument between Quatre and this Dorothy girl. 

Heero and Duo sat down next to Trowa, who was blushing like mad. "Hey Trowa." Duo said lively. "Gettin' some action huh?" 

"Shut up Duo." Heero said then turned to Trowa. "If you loved her so much why did you kill her other half?" Heero whispered. Trowa looked at him for a moment before he spoke.

"I loved Zoe too." He answered quietly.

"Then why did you kill her?" Heero asked again.

"I-I don't really know. She crushed that ring and something in me snapped." Trowa looked down at his hands.

"So to make up for killing Zoe and dumping Chloe you're sleeping with Nikki?" Heero asked as more of a joke then a real question.

"We've never slept together. Nikki won't allow it. She says it would be hurting Quatre, even though Quatre says it doesn't matter to him. He says it's not cheating, to him, because it's Nikki and he knew how I felt about Chloe." Trowa said glancing at Quatre. Nikki was holding Dorothy off and trying to stop Quatre from yelling at Dorothy but was having little luck. Trowa looked around. Duo was now 'getting down' with his friend Hilde. Off in the distance you could see Wufei talking to a group of girls. Every once in awhile the girls would laugh in unison. Trowa looked back at Heero. "They're all so happy."

"How can you tell? We don't have our powers anymore." Heero looked at Trowa.

"You don't need to be able to sense emotions to see that everyone here is happy. Even you and me, Heero." That brought a slight chuckle from Trowa's former partner. 

"I guess you're fright Trowa." He smiled and noticed that Quatre was now quietly talking to Nikki and Duo was now talking to the girls that were around Wufei. Only there were two girls missing. An older blonde and a brunette that looked a lot like Trowa. Heero thought their names were Sally and Catherine but he couldn't remember if that was right.

"That's odd." Heero said out loud though he didn't know it.

"What's odd?" Trowa asked.

"Nothing." Heero said thinking that the girls must have come together and had had to leave early.

In a very dark castle room we all know as the large room in the north wing six figures stood. Two you could make out as Dorothy and Hilde although now they wore different clothes. Hilde wore a purple pants and shirt combo with purple shoes and purple socks and Dorothy wore a short yellow dress with long sleeves and yellow boots. Catherine wore a pink tank top dress, and Sally wore a green pair of pants and a green sweatshirt. They stood in front of a light brown hair man and woman. The woman wore a long red dress while the man wore a blue suit. Hilde was the first to speak. 

"Do we really have to wear these colors? I mean Treize, we look like fools!" Hilde complained.

"I don't think they're that bad. Mr. Treize did a very good job of picking out our ensemble." Dorothy said looking at her with her clear violet eyes. 

"You would say that, you war obsessed freak!" Hilde said and Dorothy glared at her.

"At least I'm not in love with a gay man." Dorothy said coldly

"Calm down you two." Sally said and they stopped.

"Thank you Sally." Treize said smiling. "Nikki parks no longer remembers her past as Zoe or Chloe so we must take the angels our selves." 

"But Lord Treize," Catherine started, "If she couldn't do it then how do you know we can? You put more trust in her then you ever have us." Catherine had a point. Treize was one of the members of the high council he chose all his warriors carefully. 

"I believe in you because my dear Lady Une does." Treize was referring to the motionless figure next to him. She just stood there and smiled. It was hard to tell if she was even alive anymore.

"Thank you Lord Treize." Sally said and bowed. "We will try our hardest to succeed where Zoe failed." The four girls bowed and Treize and Une disappeared. Sally looked at the others. "Dorothy go get Milliardo. Catherine go keep your watch on Trowa Barton and Quatre Raberba Winner. Hilde do the same for Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." She looked around. "Where is hell Noin?" 

"Keeping an eye on Miss Relena of course." Dorothy said. "You told her never to leave unless you said so." Dorothy looked nervous.

"Contact Noin while your there. Now go!" Catherine and Hilde left but Dorothy stayed. "What is it Dorothy?" Sally was quickly loosing her patience. 

"What would you like me to tell Miss Noin?" Dorothy asked somewhat afraid of the older looking woman. She had once seen Sally in the heat of anger and it wasn't pretty. It didn't help that her power increased her strength. 

Sally realized that she hadn't given Dorothy a message. She smiled so that she wouldn't become more afraid then she already was but the smile made it worse. "Tell Noin that Nikki has failed. The chosen light angel killed her and so we must kill him and his comrades. Send her to me for more instructions." Dorothy then bowed to her leader and left. 


End file.
